dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Nax (Prime Earth)
Sinestro Corps Months would pass on the barren world in space sector 1438 until she was approached by a Qwardian Power Ring sensing she could instill great fear. Soon after her indoctrination into Sinestro's corps, Sinestro himself appeared before the would be yellow lantern as if to personally assess her worthiness of his ring. Admitting she knew next to nothing about the various Lantern Corps in spite of her parents worldliness, Nax is taken to Warworld headquarters of the Sinestro corps occupied and controlled by the living city Ranx. Nax is put through a rather harsh test of mettle when three newly reprogrammed Manhunters are turned on her. Sinestro introduced her to the medical wing of the corps headed by his daughter Soranik putting his newest page under her care, the latter of whom took jested of her fathers interest in the newest lantern's unique talents. As Saint Walker had been brought aboard she was assigned to the science division to help ascertain the secrets of how his blue ring worked, to discover a way it can be used for the empowerment of a yellow corps ring. War of the Paling After repeatedly apologizing for her tardiness due to Sinestro's previous reassignment, both her and Soranik and were busy within the health care centers of Warworld studying the victims of Paling infection. Soon the victims, who were members of the corps; effected by their emotional culling suddenly spring to life emitting the same anti-emotional energy they'ed been afflicted with. They began emitting a beacon like pulse signaling the rest of the Paling before attacking the duo. Seeing as their rings were ineffective against the emotion purging force emitted by these empty shells Nax resorted to her psychic surgery to eviscerate them. Feeling the remorse in her voice as Nax tries her best to excuse herself, Sonirak offers to comfort her at a later time but for the the moment they needed to head out to assist her father. Nax said to both Sinestro and Soranik that she was an observer not a murderer and Sinestro opted her to continue her examination irregardless. Continuing her assault on the Pale Vicars both Sinestro and his daughter marvel at how effective her mental gifts are against these attackers, as the tide was shifting during the battle the Pale Vicers ships began emitting an anti-emotion wave and Nax was caught in the blast temporarily incapacitating her. Nax was next seen with Black Adam heading a contingent in the defense of earth that she's apart of, raising her hand as with all Sinestro Corpsmen when the patriarch of they're sect calls upon their aid to end the Pale Bishop. As the battle dies down with The Paling dying off in droves without their masters lifeline to sustain them, Nax is last seen on Earth helping the surviving citizens when next looking up in awe as Soranik Natu descends from the heavens, claiming leadership of the Sinestro Corps in her fathers place. Not long after the newly anointed Sinestro Corpsmen are relieved of service and their rings, the corps itself leaves for New Korugar, Nax is one among the many remaining corpsmen departing the battlefield of earth. | Powers = * : Nax is highly skilled in the use of a telekinetic technique she calls "psychic vivisection," to the point of being able to take apart a living organism into distinct layers of their body without killing them in the process. | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Yellow Lantern Power Battery' | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Yellow Power Ring' ** *** ** ** | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = |Oath = "In Blackest day, In Brightest night, beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right burn like his power -- Sinestro's might!"}}